Receiving prescriptions and obtaining prescribed medications is a necessity for a large percentage of the population. Often, the process for ultimately filling the prescriptions may be burdensome, especially for the elderly or sick individuals. The pricing of medications prescribed may vary greatly depending upon where such medications are purchased. In addition, a given individual may need the prescribed medication immediately or in the short term. Such a person may not have the time to adequately research options to ascertain the best price for a given medication. Further, the person may not have access to information regarding the medication. Such people typically resort to proceeding to a known pharmacy wherein the pricing for the medication may not be the most attractive.
In addition, other inconveniences may be experienced wherein the person forgets to immediately order the medication, not have the required time to go to the pharmacy and wait for the medication to be prepared, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved devices and methodologies which assist with obtaining prescribed medications.